Thunder Troubles
by Riaries
Summary: Hiroki didn't know that Nowaki was scared of thunderstorms. What's he to do?


summary: Hiroki didnt know that Nowaki was scared of thunderstorms whats he to do?

a/n: By the way not much dialogue in this one but its meant to be that way..... you'll see.

Of course I dont own the characters, someone else does.

* * *

Thunder Troubles

It's raining outside as Hiroki and Nowaki are sitting down on the couch watching an episode of _House._ It wasn't Hiroki's favorite show, in fact he only watched it because it made Nowaki happy. He loved to see his lover smile especially when he had solve the medical mystery before the cast members.

As the show went off, Nowaki leaves to go prepare dinner while Hiroki decided to surf the channels, when he suddenly stops on the weather channel.

"As you can see the warm front is moving east over Tokyo, which means thunderstorms," one of the anchors says while speaking into the camera. It switches to another person, who only repeats the same things but adds, "expect severe thunderstorms later tonight, and watch out for the li…." Hiroki turned down the television before the news caster had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Hey Nowaki did you hear? We have a good chance of thunderstorms tonight." He yells so that Nowaki can hear him. "Yes Hiro-san, I heard." Nowaki says as the wind outside started to howl. He was glad that he was in the kitchen for Hiroki could not see his lovers face, he never did like storms.

* * *

After dinner was finished, both lovers went to bed. By now the thunderstorm was clearly evident in the sky and each flash of lightning has made Nowaki flinch. He didn't tell Hiro that he was afraid of thunderstorms, instead he wanted his lover to sleep, little did he know Hiro was partially awake.

Hiroki noticed that his lover had either stiffened or twitched everytime the lightning flashed and lit up the room they both shared. He just didn't know what to do. He really wanted to do something and if Nowaki could have seen Hiro's face, he would have known that he was trying to plan something. While thinking of a way to soothe Nowaki's fear, he noticed that his lover had removed his arm from around his waist not long ago.

Thinking that maybe he had finally fallen asleep instead when he turned around, Hiro saw something he did not want to see, his lover clenching his eyes closed while covering his ears. 'Why hadn't I noticed this earlier?' Hiro asked while mentally hitting himself.

"Nowaki…." He called to his lover, and continued to repeat his name until Nowaki looked at him. When Nowaki finally looked up, fear was evident in those eyes of his.

'He looks like a child.' Hiroki thought. "Nowaki, what's....?" Hiro begins but Nowaki suddenly interjects.

"Hiro-san," he says suddenly, his voice shaking.

By now Nowaki is just staring at his lover, slightly moving his hands so that he can hear Hiro when he speaks. 'What can I do?' Hiro asks himself and suddenly an idea came to mind and at that moment although the thought seemed out of his character he found himself already carrying out the idea.

He suddenly grabs Nowaki's hands and gently pulls them from his ears. Lightning flashes through the room and yet again Nowaki stiffens.

"Calm down, he tells him. It's not going to hurt you." Although he was talking to his lover so calmly, his mind however was nowhere near calm. He was having difficulty trying to figure out the right words to say and the right actions to display to make sure that his lover really did calm down.

While holding one his hands, Hiro decides to do the unthinkable in his mind, he starts to kiss every one of Nowaki's finger tips. He watched his lover's face slowly change from fear to slightly calm, to surprised. Hiro chuckled at the sudden changes.

He lowered Nowaki's hands down to his side and used his hands to caress Nowaki's face. The lighting flashed again, it seemed as if the storm was slowly leaving just as the fear in Nowaki's eyes was as well.

"Nowaki." He whispered as he his forehead and was making his way down toward his lover's lips.

No longer was Hiroki having any difficulty in deciding on what to do to make his lover smile again. He felt as if this was the right thing. 'Now if only I could get over my pride more often.' He thought to himself as he latched onto his lover's lips.

Nowaki suddenly gripped Hiro's waist and pulled him closer as he was being kissed. The other was happy that he finally responded after a few seconds of thinking that he should not have done this.

How could Nowaki think about the storm that was raging outside when Hiroki was kissing him? The answer was obvious, he couldn't. And as Hiroki released his lips, Nowaki held onto him tightly.

"Thank you, Hiro-san."

* * *

this idea had been bothering me so i wrote it. hehe. please review.


End file.
